


Ice Skating Your Way Into History

by MrsNoraPalmer



Series: 25 Days of Darhkatom [5]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Minor Swearing, nora darhk redemption, ray palmer trying to put nyc tropes into a date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 07:23:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16868623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsNoraPalmer/pseuds/MrsNoraPalmer
Summary: Nora and Ray Palmer go to New York City 1996 for a romantic second date. Ray Palmer goes out of his way to insert at least four rom-com in New York City tropes into their trip. Nora Darhk continues her path of redemption.





	Ice Skating Your Way Into History

**Author's Note:**

> Day five of 25 days of Darhkatom! Feel free to click the tag on my blog to see the other days! Basically, I will be posted all loosely related (unless stated otherwise) fics for 25 days straight!

Ray made good on his promise. After getting back from the last mission, Ray told her the next day he had a surprise for her. When she had awoken the next morning, a winter coat, a sweater, and jeans were all fabricated for her and had been draped across the end of the bed. She looked off to the side of their bed and saw a pair of ice skates. Nora smiled and found a note from Ray on his pillow.

‘Get dressed and meet me on the jumpship. -Love, Ray’

Nora grinned and immediately got up to get ready. She opted to carry the ice skates and put on other boots instead and walked to the jumpship. She saw him and picked her up her pace a bit. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him softly.

“Good morning.” She tugged a bit on his bottom lip when she pulled away from the kiss.

Ray smiled and ran his hand through her hair. “Good morning, are you ready?”

“Yes, absolutely, but aren’t we going to get breakfast first?”

“I’m so glad you asked… strap in, Nora Darhk, we’re going back to the 90s.”

Ray plotted the coordinates and set the jumpship on its course.

“We could’ve just used my dad’s time stone.”

“It’s more fun this way!” Ray argued. He got up from the command center as the jumpship rippled through time and sat down next to her. “I hope the ice skates fit. I had Gideon fabricate them using a scan of your feet. So they’re custom made.”

“You made a scan of my feel while I was asleep?”

“No of course not. We had one on file whenever you fabricated your boots.” He nodded eagerly.

Nora shook her head and kissed him gently. She rested her head on his shoulder and he wrapped an arm around her. “You know, this, sitting here like this is all I need to have a good time. You smell good and you’re comfy.”

Ray couldn’t help his grin. “Well, that might be all you need, Nora Darhk, but you said not too long ago you wanted to go ice skating. So here we are.” He saw the timeship had finally entered the universe and retook the controls to land them somewhere and cloaked the jumpship. He offered his hand to her and she took it gladly.

“Oh wait!”

Nora furrowed her brows at him. Ray grabbed one of many bags he had sitting on the jumpship and handed it to her. “What’s this?” She asked.

“You need to change into this first!”

xxxx

Nora felt eyes on her. People were probably rolling their eyes because even in the age before social media a girl would never turn down the opportunity to dress like Audrey Hepburn in Breakfast at Tiffany’s. Halfway through changing she almost told Ray to forget it, that she felt ridiculous but he looked so excited so she did it for him.

She hid in an alley while he got their breakfast, too embarrassed to be left alone in public in New York City 1996. He came back with a hot chocolate with whipped cream and caramel drizzle and a croissant for her and a coffee and a croissant for him. They walked down by Tiffany’s and Nora gave him a look. Keep on walking.

That was fine. He would get her more into the spirit of their next activity instead.

xxxx

They returned to the jumpship and Nora changed back into the clothes she originally had on, Ray not providing a change of clothes for this one but instead picked up a picnic basket.

“What is wrong with you, Ray Palmer?” She laughed.

“It hasn’t snowed yet, just been really cold so I figured we could have a picnic in Central Park?”

Nora wanted to be mad but instead all she could do was grin.

xxxx

Their picnic was a more filling breakfast, Ray brought scrambled eggs that were still warm, sausage and bacon and buttered toast. He brought orange juice in a thermos to keep it cool and they shared it. Once they finished they packed it up but remained sitting on the blanket he had brought, under the tree, in each other’s arms. Nora laid her head on Ray’s chest and sighed happily.

Ray played with her hair, slightly wishing the tiara she was wearing earlier was still in it when he heard her sigh.

“What’s up?”

“Nothing, just happy.”

“Me too.” He smiled.

They returned to the jumpship and jumped to the same day but at nightfall so they could go ice skating. Finally. Nora had been thinking about this all day.

Ray couldn’t wait. He wasn’t sure if Nora could ice skate but she had wanted to do this. So he wanted to do this for her.

Once they got on the ice, Nora glided with ease and Ray could not stop staring. His queen skating around the ice as if she’d done it just yesterday. She did a lap and came back over to him and raised a brow at his confusion.

“What?”

“I… didn’t… I didn’t know you knew how to ice skate,” he sputtered out.

“I’m using magic to keep my balance.” She winked. “Also my parents would take my every winter when I was a kid. It was actually a lot of fun, the three of us, and I eventually could skate circles around my dad.” She smiled sadly at the memory. She never knew how much to share when it was a positive memory involving a man that tried to kill Ray and his friends for so long and eventually starting using her to do the same.

Ray placed his hand in hers. “That’s awesome. I’m glad you went ice skating as a kid. My mom would take my brother and me every winter too.” They began to skate at a slower pace so they could talk.

“How old would you be right now?” Nora asked.

“I was born in ‘81, so I’m about fifteen.” He had to do the math for a minute. He looked around and realized how much at fifteen he would’ve loved to take a girl he’d been crushing on here to ice skate and now he was.

Nora laughed quietly. “We should pick up young you and and then go to 2018 and grab young me and make them go on a date. They’d be the same age.”

“That’s not a serious suggestion, is it?”

Nora smacked him playfully. “No. It would probably break time given that by fifteen I was possessed by a demon and that would probably also scare fifteen year old Ray Palmer.”

“Good point. But I do think even at fifteen I would’ve tried to see the best in you.”

“And that’s why you tried to temporarily adopt a dominator baby.” Nora shook her head. “You’ve always seen the best in people so I could definitely see a fifteen year old Ray Palmer trying to see the best in a fifteen year old me.”

Nora was about to lean in and kiss Ray when someone zoomed past them and made her lose her balance slightly. A smug teenager who probably played ice hockey skated by them backwards and Nora held onto ray so she wouldn’t fall. Once she got her balance she glared at the kid. “Smug little shithead.”

“He reminds me of someone I went to high school with.” Ray chuckled. “Wait I think that is someone I went to school with. Yeah. Johnny Thunder. He plays ice hockey. His parents were stupid rich and took him on a Christmas vacation to New York City. I think he’s fat and alone and balding now if that makes you feel any better.”

Nora chuckled. “A little. It’s a wonder he didn’t go pro at ice hockey with how fast he skates.”

“Yeah… that’s true… I don’t remember.” Ray shrugged and took her hand again. “Shall we?”

Nora nodded and continued to skate with him in a comfortable silence.

They made a couple of laps until they heard a scream and looked to see Johnny standing over a little girl on the ice against the retaining wall. 

Nora skated over without thinking about it and crouched down to the unconscious little girl. A woman who was probably her mother was screaming for a doctor and asked if Nora was one. “Sort of.” She muttered more to herself.

Johnny was frantically trying to explain what happened. “I was just skating and she plowed right into me but I was skating too fast so she basically bounced off me and into the retaining wall. I heard a gross noise when she hit it.

Nora felt around to the back of the little girl’s head and felt a big bump and blood from where her skull had probably cracked underneath. She looked up at Ray and he started gesturing for everyone to give them space and when enough people backed away, Nora closed her eyes and focused her energy on the back of the girl’s head. A purple glow emitted from her hand and she felt the bump decrease by the second and the bone repair itself under her fingers as well as the tear in her scalp.

Nora opened her eyes to see the little girl come to she removed her hand and the little girl sat up and rubbed the back of her head. The little girl looked for her mother and put her arms out. “Mommy! What happened?”

“You bumped into someone but this nice lady saved your life. I’m not sure how but she did.”

Nora stood and the tried to not look embarrassed. “I’m just glad she’s okay.”

“Thank you, whoever you are, thank you.” The woman was crying happy tears at getting her daughter back and made her way to her husband off the ice.

Nora found Ray and he took her hands. “You were amazing! You saved that little girl’s life!”

“I don’t know about amazing, Ray, but I just wanted to help. Before I knew what was happening I was crouching in front of that little girl and healing her.”

“That’s what makes you amazing. You helped without a second thought.”

Nora blushed. “Thanks… hey, where’s Johnny?”

“I told him what happened was an accident and he just had to be more considerate of others from now on. He looked spooked enough to take me seriously.”

“Well, I suppose you did good today too.” She said and wrapped her arms around his waist. “I’m freezing. Let’s get hot chocolate and go home.”

Ray nodded and made their way towards the exit.

xxxx

When they returned they found everyone in the com center and Ray took off his scarf and gave everyone a look. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing, we just wanted to see how long you guys would be out.” The group began to disperse and Mick slipped Ray a condom on his way out of the room. Ray shoved it in his pocket and wiped his hands on his pants like it was a disease he had just touched and looked at Nora.

“I don’t like how invested they are.”

“It’s sweet, I’m sure our parents would’ve done the same if it had been 15 year old us on a date.” She wrapped her arms around his middle and leaned up to kiss him.

Ray pulled back when a sudden realization hit him.

“What?”

“I know why Johnny Thunder ended up fat and bald.”

“Poor hygiene?”

“No… that little girl died. She ended up with a brain bleed after being taken to the hospital. He never wanted to skate again, he felt too much guilt and started drinking.”

“What?” Nora’s eyes went wide. She hadn’t realize saving that little girl made such an impact on history.

“Gideon, bring up any result on Johnny Thunder in 2018.”

“You are correct in your assumption that Miss Darhk saving that girl’s life is what changed his life for the better. Johnny Thunder is a professional hockey player for the Nashville Predators. He continued to play ice hockey after that night in New York City and has been playing for the Predators for the last three years.”

“He got to go to a Stanley Cup then!”

“A what?” Nora asked.

“A really important game in hockey. I only know about it because our high school tweeted about an alum… oh man history is starting to cement this is so cool.”

Nora laughed. “I think your little speech to him about being more considerate to others probably helped too. But I’m glad we made more than one person’s life better tonight.”

“You always make my night better, so it was good to pay it forward.” Ray pulled her in for a soft kiss.

“Yeah. It feels really good.”


End file.
